


Mending Broken Ties - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (LeonxReader) [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil Vendetta
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Chance Meetings, Dogs, F/M, Last book, Meeting Again, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Friends, Platonic Relationships, Resident Evil: Vendetta, Service Dogs, Vendetta, Zombies, repaired relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Continuation Of 'Memories Of A Dead City')[Book 5] Final BookFour years after the incident with the government you’ve moved on with your life to a different workspace lost all trust and interest for the DSO and their quick change of judgement you’ve transferred to the BSAA. And with a fallen relationship between you and Leon after witnessing him nearly chase after Ada…old feelings surface and deepest regrets follow as a new threat arises.





	1. Prologue

** _||A/N: Sorry for not posting this story soon enough, I've been busy playing 'Code Vein' man I love that game. Though the bosses are HARD A FUCK TO BEAT...ugh, anyway here's the starting of it all. Hope you like and well bare with me on this story since the movie I only had on my phone so that's all I can watch it on.||_ **

** _4:00 am  
(Y/N) (L/N)'s Apartment_ **

Waking up to your alarm going off you yawned and looked around in the comfort of your new apartment had been alright, the lingering feeling of wishing to see Leon there beside her never once left. Sighing sadly you got out of bed, took a quick shower, fed Kuga and as he ate out of his bowl you began to cook breakfast for yourself.

You've actually been in this new apartment for a few years since leaving Leon, heck you even became good friends with your neighbours who had small children, whenever you had days off _(which was very rare)_ they'd either invite you to their place for dinner (which is across the hall) or they'd have you babysit their kids.

Every parent deserved some 'date night' alone, besides their kids adored Kuga and them, you'd kind of expect a big dog like him who looked like an actual wolf would be mean and scary even for children but you had him trained beyond compare to make sure he was the best-behaved dog.

And he was actually a comfort dog so being around children was easier for him anyway.  
During the middle of your cooking and well thinking your phone had started to ring, seeing it as Chris's number you answered and placed it on speaker.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Chris's voice rang through.  
"What's up?" You asked.  
"We'll need you in within the hour, we leave real soon," Chris says.  
"Finally got a lead?" You asked.  
"Yes and we will be joining a few men," Chris explains.  
"Wait...just you and I? Also...do these men even know how to deal with these things?" You asked.  
"No but that's why you and I are going, we'll explain most we know while we arrive there with them," Chris says.

Sighing at this you knew you'd have to bring a small coffee with you, the case you've been working on with Chris was to find a man who went crazy, Chris was hell-bent on finding this guy and getting him...he sure had a bad habit of acting like that.

"Alright, need me to pick up anything?" You asked.  
"Coffee? We're gonna be working late." Chris chuckles.  
"When haven't we?" You asked laughing a bit.  
"The BSAA is no different within hours, we might be in the face of the battle more than the DSO but you've been doing rather well since you joined," Chris says.  
"Thanks again for the help, listen I need to eat breakfast after that I'll go pick up our coffees before I head up there." You explain.  
"Alright see you in a few minutes then," Chris says before hanging up.

After the phone call was finished you had finished cooking it, or well was plating it for yourself and sat on one of the stools around the kitchen table. A few minutes passed and you had then finished, placing it in the skin you got Kuga's little BSAA work jacket and helped him in it.

"Alright, buddy time to get to work!" You smiled when he barked in reply.

As he took the moment of free time he had been given for now you got yourself ready for your upcoming mission in like under an hour. Stepping out of your room in your BSAA gear you tied your hair up as you headed for the door.

"Okay boy, time to go." You told.

Grabbing your keys and guns you headed out, locking the door after both you and Kuga had walked out. Heading down the hall you took the nice-looking elevator all the way down _(considering you lived on the fourth floor...and yes its a big apartment building.) _walking to your car you first let Kuga in the passenger seat with the window rolled down before getting in the driver's seat and driving off.

Heading down the road you briefly listened to some music while Kuga like any dog had his head out the window panting with his tongue out, the sight made you chuckle and shake your head as you pulled up into a drive-through and ordering your coffee as well as Chris's, placing them in the cup holders you drove to the HQ of the BSAA.

Pulling up you then first let Kuga out, once he was out and snuggling up to one of the BSAA members who were outside you closed his door, grabbed the coffee's and shoved the driver side door closed before placing one of the cups on the hood, locking your car up, taking that cup once more and heading inside with Kuga following after you.

_(Note: That is a Kugsha dog, and what Kuga looks like so yeah just thought I'd post it!)_

Once inside you found Chris you handed his over, chatting away you two were suddenly told that the chief of the BSSA had a mission for you two. A search and possible rescue mission for one of your own secret agents. Looking at one another you shrugged your shoulders and walked off with him.

****TimeSkip****

A military chopper flew in the night sky, you were sitting beside Chris checking on your gun one last time before you all had reached the drop-off area, Chris briefly did the same when a guy beside him spoke up.

“So your Chris Redfield. The expert on the living dead. A big hero, bet you’ve killed a lot huh? So Mr. Expert any advice on dealing with them?” He asked.  
“Yeah. You got friends?” Chris asked.  
“Sure I got friends.” The guy grins.  
“Family?” Chris asked.  
“Yeah. My wife, my folks. little sister.” The guy replies.  
“There are corporations out there creating viruses, turning people into bio-weapons. People like you and me and friends, family. There will come a day where you’ll be faced with a decision. Kill them or be killed. Doesn’t sound so heroic does it?” Chris replied.  
“…Sorry.” The guy apologized.  
“Hang on a second…is it true you transferred from the DSO to the BSAA?” Another asked you now.  
“Yeah.” You nodded your head.  
“May I ask why?” He asked.  
“Uhh…” You let out an uncomfortable laugh.  
“Well…honestly that’s more of a personal matter.” You answered.

And just by a single question the rest of the ride to the ‘mansion’ where the target has, you tuned out the mission report as your mind went to the most heartbreaking time of your life…

****Flash Back****

_The door to the apartment opened abruptly opened and loud voices were heard as two adults were still having their argument from all the way home till now._

_“I’m telling you there’s nothing between Ada and I!” Leon shouts._  
“Really?! Because that sure as hell seemed like it! You give her this look that you always gave me. And just a few hours ago you told Chris clear as day you’ll be protecting Ada no matter who she works for! Right in front of me! Oh and to top it off when Helena mentioned that you had feelings for her you didn’t quickly deny it! Hell, you even went to her side when she was unconscious and nearly chased after her when Helena told you too!” You shout back.  
“Babe please there’s nothing-” Leon tries again.  
“I’ve had enough, this whole time since we met I knew there must’ve been something between you two…even when we met up with her in Spain…guess it only takes four years to replace me quickly. I was never worth the wait…was I?” You asked.

_Not giving him the time of day to respond you packed up your things, placed everything you could in your car and drove off after leaving the key behind. Tearfully you drove off and then called Claire. Sure it might’ve been really late at night but she still picked up._

_“(Y/N)? Don’t you know what time it is?” Claire’s tired voice was over the phone._  
“Claire…can I stay with you for a while?” You asked tearfully.  
“What’s wrong?” Claire asked more aware.  
“Can I just come over? I’ll tell you when I get there.” You cried.  
“Yeah sure just get over here safely,” Claire replied.

_After hanging up you drove for a few hours and finally made it to her home she had you go inside first after placing a blanket around your shoulders, handing you a cup of coffee, then quickly had gotten your bags from your car placing them on one side of the couch before sitting beside you wearing a worried look._

_“What happened?” Claire asked._  
“Well…during the whole mission of catching Simmons we ran into Ada…again. I didn’t think much of it at first but as time passed I noticed he was a bit worried about her, he even protected her when Chris nearly killed her. And when Helena mentioned he may have feelings for her and he didn’t quickly deny it then he nearly chased after her too when Helena told him to.” You explained.  
“What?” Claire asked.  
“I guess I wasn’t worth the four-year wait…” You frowned then cried.

_You started crying again and Claire brought you into her arms, honestly, this was a total shock. She remembers Leon four years ago desperate to find you..but she did notice that when Ada’s name was mentioned he would slightly flinch or move uncomfortably._

_After a crying fit you then explain that the DSO still didn’t trust you despite clearing your name, Claire was horrified that someone could be treated like this despite proving her loyalty, and she wasn’t the only one since when you fell asleep Hunnigan called and Claire answered for you, Hunnigan clearly wanted to convince you to not quit your job but it seemed like your mind was made up._

_It wasn’t until a week or two later that Leon’s constant calls stopped and you had requested a transfer from the DSO to the BSAA who seemed to have welcomed you with open arms even with your past which in the end Chris, Jill, Josh and even Sheva vouched for you._

_On your first day, you cried, when you were told you were starting with a clean slate, thanking everyone it seemed like it was easy to get along with people around no one judged you at all they offered support with your PTSD and also welcomed Kuga to the team even going as far as to give the little guy a BSAA jacket to wear that still had the ‘service dog’ words on it as well._

_About two or three weeks after getting in the BSAA, learning the ropes of it and getting the first paycheck you had gotten a different apartment to live in one you were currently living in as of now. It took time to get your furniture but when everything was set you actually had made a life for yourself living alone._

_Your neighbours were really nice as well, even the little kids living in the apartments at times would visit you on your days off making your days slightly better which helped you when your mind went off to other places. Of course, Kuga was also the main attraction with the kids as he seemed to just let them play all over him whenever they were around even letting them ride on his back as you had coffee with their parents and chatted away._

_Life was getting back on track for you._

****FlashBackEnd****

Once the signal for the drop off was given you had already been out of your thoughts and followed the men out of the chopper before it flew off back into the sky all of you then quickly but carefully walked up to the building to start your mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**||A/N: And finally here's the first chapter! Of course like usual I'll be adding my ideas for the reader to go through and express, anyway thanks to all of my readers for waiting for this chapter. Enjoy!|| **

The guy in front of you slightly opened the door and removed his hand back to his gun, Chris looked around before his eyes landed on you, nodding your head he nodded back giving the signal to the man in front of him with a wave of his hand forwards. Soon as that action was done the two men in front of both of you pushed the doors opened walking inside.

  
On the inside has proven to show a mansion, wherever this man was you knew was somewhere inside...but for some reason it was quiet...a little too quiet. Now that was never good even for people who survived bio-terror attacks one after another. It wasn't just you who sensed it, Kuga even sensed it his growls coming on and off.

  
_'Even Kuga can feel it...' _You thought.

  
Kuga had adjusted quite well with the BSAA quickly becoming one of the favourite members with everyone, according to them having Kuga around helped them from traumatizing events they've been lucky to return too.

  
"Clear," Chris says over the coms.

  
As everyone else joined inside the mansion once a few feet from the stairs giving the silent orders by hand movement one group went with Chris while the other half followed you. Going up the separate sides of the stairs you along with three other men made sure nothing was just down the hall before heading towards the other side which leads to a dining room.

  
Exploring the dining hall two men went on one side while the other followed behind you and Kuga, Kuga caught up on sent and began sniffing the ground the only noise being heard in that room currently. What caught your eye however was the table was set along with some candles lit.

  
_'Strange...if there isn't anyone here why the hell would this be here?'_ You thought.

  
That feeling of things not being as they seemed returned and your senses went into action as now you figured this must either be a trap or the bastard of the man was waiting for you all as it is, then again ever since your return from Africa your senses have been heightened quite a lot.

  
Nothing for the eye to see was in the room, however most of you missed something peak out the unlit fireplace that let out a faint moan or something, meanwhile Chris's team split up for the moment and was checking room to room and found nothing until they reached a different one the clock in there went off signalling it was now 3 in the morning.

  
The three of them carefully checked what was on the bed but it ended up being just a pillow with a remote control car, one of them picked it up to get a rather good look at it when it suddenly started up before stopping as he threw it back on the bed, all chuckled afterwards from the 'sudden scare' when it started up again.

  
Going on and off twitching ever so often when a thud was heard, turning around the three saw a figure of a child, one tried to approach the kid when his jaw suddenly fell revealing he was turned and attacked them, gunfire was soon heard.

  
Chris was the first to react, when he and two other men got inside none of the three men before were inside which wasn't good however one of the men slowly approached the bed with the toy car on it when hands grabbed him from under the bed pulling him completely under, just as the zombified kid which was later noticed as Zack attacked and bit the other man.

  
He had gotten up after shooting the zombies under the bed trying to get at him when he saw the men inside this room before were now turned as well but coming up from the head of the bed. No choice but to shoot them the guy getting bit finally got the kid off him, both he and Chris ran out of the room when a grenade was thrown inside with the door then closed.

  
As Chris and the guy were slightly recovering from all that, the poor man just a few feet away from him began to turn, shockingly the transformation was really quick cause he only had a few seconds before the virus took hold of him and he attacked Chris.

  
Just as all this was happening the explosion concerned you and the others greatly, one tried to contact Chris and when no one answered you got worried. Just as you walked towards the door you all got inside from to check in on him whatever hid in the fireplace attacked.

  
"Shit!" You shout.  
"Go! Lieutenant (L/N)!" One man shouted as he shot at this thing.  
"I'm not leaving you all behind!" You shout back as Kuga growled.  
"Go now! You need to survive this!" The other says.  
"Are you men insane?! I leave no one behind!" You replied.

  
Most of them got eaten alive when the others arrived after hearing everything they quickly pushed you out of the doors they came through and closed them quickly shouting a 'Save Chris we'll join you later.' type of thing.

  
"No! Guys don't do this! Let me in you need me!" You shout pounding on the doors.

  
All you heard was gunfire and yells as the other two quickly fled out another door only to get killed with the threads they could see in the dark, their bodies falling apart as the very man you all were here for standing at the end of that hall with his arms nicely folded behind his back.

  
**Glenn Arias** \- a man hell-bent on creating a virus so perfect that it would or could work in his command.

  
According to the reports you read the government bombed his wedding and ever since then, he's been on a thirst for blood. You couldn't blame him your wedding was and is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, not a damn bomb to crash the wedding and destroy everything you ever had.

  
With no choice but to find Chris as Kuga barked loudly it made you self-aware that more undead was appearing, signalling to Kuga you needed to leave you quickly ran down the hall back to the stairs.

  
"Chris!" You yelled.  
"(Y/N)! You're alright!" Chris replied.  
"We need to get the fuck out of here!" You shot a few.  
"Yeah no kidding, let's go! Come on!" Chris replied.

  
When both of your guns ran out of ammo you cursed and without much less of a choice you and Chris jumped out the windows, falling to the ground bellow as Kuga found a slightly safer route out one of the already broken windows joining at your side when you slowly rested up on your arms.

  
Only to be kicked in the face by someone's foot and held down on your chest just as Chris quickly got up, reloaded his gun and moved up after hearing your yelp of pain only to see who struck you was the man himself.

  
"Arias...." Chris hissed out.

  
Not long later a quick fight between the two started leaving you gasping for a bit of air due to the pressure of the foot on your chest. Kuga whined slightly after his jaw was suddenly shoved off the ankle he bit into in hopes of getting the bastard off his owner.

  
"I'm alright boy." You whispered petting his head.

  
When you got up you saw that the fight between the men was quickly becoming one-sided, not wanting Chris to get more of the worse part of the fight you joined in but it actually shocked you at how well this man fought as even if you were good with speed and at first was winning the fight it quickly changed.

  
Getting the wind taken out from under you, Chris took action to fight back as you were slightly recovering from that as Kuga stood over you growling at the man. Turning your head as you laid on the ground with one of your arms holding you up and the other holding your side the sight seen with your eyes shocked you.

  
Chris had been quickly disarmed from his gun, quick thinking however he grabbed his combat knife he stood in a stance. Not long later they moved a bit at one another before stepping back, the fight quickly happened but the fight quickly turned on its head when Arias stole Chris's handgun and shot his back.

  
"Chris! Damn you, Arias!" You shout.

  
Just as you stood up he quickly turned around and shot you twice, one getting you in the shoulder while the other in your arm. Falling on your back coughed and groaned, just as Kuga was about to attack you quickly whistled for him not to, afraid he'd be next.

  
"(Y/N)!" Chris shouts.  
"So this is the famous (Y/N) (L/N) hm? I'm disappointed, according to your files it says you obtain the power of a stronger human no thanks to a virus placed inside of you." Glenn finally speaks.  
"Fuck you..." You groan showing him the finger.  
"Now that's not very ladylike," Glenn says.  
"You...son of a bitch..." Chris growls out.

  
After seeing your glare he returned his attention to Chris who despite his pain slowly had made his way towards you and pulled you to his side. He was trying to get you up but even himself was too much in pain to sit up much himself.

  
"I'm a businessman. I make products people would want to buy. At reasonable prices. For example...this exquized specimen." Glenn says.

  
Right before your eyes a woman along with a large man who reminded you of Bane in those comic books the kids in your apartment showed you at times dragged an undead woman on a chain as they all walked towards them...oh gosh it was the mother of Zack...Kathy.

  
"Kathy...bastard." Chris hissed.  
"The last moments on earth are the most beautiful, don't you two think?" Glenn says.  
"You're heartless! How could you do this to a mother and her child!" You shout.  
"Your smart, figured it out yet?" Glenn replies.

  
You glared as Glenn walked up to the undead Kathy after the large man ripped the chain off her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He then went to explain how his 'products' knew what was friend or foe. Which the display was clear when he wasn't attacked himself.

  
_'Oh god...how the hell did this man figure this out?! If this virus gets out the world will end for sure.' _You thought horrfied.

  
With a simple command the undead Kathy soon slowly walked towards you two, with little strength you and Chris still tried to get away by crawling on the ground barely a single foot away while Glenn and the other two walked off.

  
As they walked away more undead came around them slowly walking towards you two, damn! You couldn't die here! You planned to grow old and die, the right way! Kuga meanwhile was growling at them as he slowly walked backwards while being in front of you and Chris.

  
"Kuga! Get over here, boy!" You ordered.

  
You didn't want Kuga to get attacked right before your eyes but thankfully just as that happened the chopper arrived and began shooting. Kuga ran between you and Chris as you all provided cover from everything.

  
Gaining his strength back he quickly placed you up on the wall of the mansion and checked on Kathy, holding her body Chris couldn't take it much anymore and screamed into the air above him. Holding the wound on your arm as pain racked your body you frowned as your gaze remained on Chris.

  
_'Chris...this isn't gonna end well will it?' _You thought.

  
Knowing Chris was one to hold a grudge you knew somehow someway you or someone else would have to knock him out of it. The last person who always did was Piers but...shaking your head quickly you didn't want to think about it as once the chopper landed Chris picked you up with your good arm over his shoulder and helped you inside one of the medic's there quickly started to patch you up.

  
****With Leon****

  
Since he was finally able to have another vacation and a few days already passed it seemed like he would be on the good end of this. However, this one he spent wasting away with booze as he sat alone in the dining hall of the hotel he was at.

  
Usually, he'd be out and about enjoying the area but without you anymore at his side (because of his screw up) sighing he took another sip of his drink, one elbow on the table with his face resting on his hand his eyes looking at the liquid inside the glass.

  
_'She was right...I made it look like I was pinning for another woman other than her. Especially when we were suspected of killing Adam. Not to mention despite my efforts to defend her she quit the DSO either way.' _Leon thought.

  
Ever since their breakup about a year or two ago, Leon has been on the 'darker' or well 'broody' side going as far as to refuse a new partner for missions resulting going alone after your release from the DSO.

  
The poor man was miserable, he tried to contact you but despite wanting to answer his calls you didn't. Not to mention he asked about you to Chris often and unsure how to answer Chris would always tell you how your days on missions went not wanting to get between the two of you even though it was painful to see his two friends suffering over what happened.

  
He even hoped he would run into you a few times when missions suddenly we're in the same places where the BSAA was at but every time which was ironic or just fate had it in for him Leon always ran into Chris or one of your men moments after you left or before you even arrived...some luck huh?

  
However, what he didn't know was a certain topic would be brought up which would force you and him to interact once more which might just be the chance Leon was hoping and waiting to hopefully make things right and get you back.


	3. Chapter 2

**||A/N: And here's the 2nd chapter!! The third one might not come out until the first or second week of November, not sure but I believe I'll start writing it once November starts due to interest and inspiration I will be having after Halloween. Anyways! Enjoy!||**

Glenn could still remember it, that day, in the beginning, was one of the happiest days of his life. But it quickly turned into the worst. What was supposed to be the day he married the love of his life quickly became the day he lost her with the snap of his fingers.

  
This was why he wanted vengeance, not only did he lose her but his whole family and hers as well leaving only him and two others to survive the horror of what just happened. Not once did they ever suspect it at all. Standing on a roof of the building he was using Glenn looked out into the horizon.

  
"This is all for you, my dear. My Serah." Glenn mutters.

  
**=====================**  
_**Chicago  
4 Months Later**_

  
On-campus many scientists were at work, one of them being Rebbeca Chambers herself. Years ago she switched from the medical field to become someone who could study the virus's the world created and help develop a cure to save lives faster than before.

  
Course, not all viruses were quickly dealt with as bio-outbreak spread rather quickly, however that never stopped Rebbeca and her crew from their work. Standing up from her chair Rebbeca used the large touch screen in front of her to check on the progress.

  
"Is that it? Is that the virus that's making everyone flip out?" Her partner asked.  
"Yes," Rebbeca replies.  
"Keeps getting worse and worse. Attacks are happening all over the place." He comments.

  
Rebbeca then pulled up some footage no one has seen before about another attack that happened, the conversation then went to the fact that no one wanted the public to panic from the attacks.

  
"Are you kidding me? There's been like...20 attacks in the US already." He tells her.  
"The BSAA's working to keep it under control but..." Rebbeca says but couldn't finish.  
"But...it'll just keep happening until we find the cause to stop it...right?" He realizes.  
"Exactly, this is been done intentionally," Rebbeca says.

  
As he was trying to explain how they could find out who was behind all this her partner handed her some coffee, asking if it was her order she smiled and took a sip. Getting back to work Rebbeca ran some theories and tried out a few ideas to see what this virus was all about.

  
Already she founded that those infected now with this new virus people have acted much different, it wasn't like the other ones she's seen beforehand. Not to mention there's only been 20 attacks and somehow they were quickly dealt with so much ease that it was troubling.

  
Rebbeca knew someone who created this was rather smart, she herself just needed to figure out how and why this virus worked the way it does and finish her vaccine she was slowly developing already. After her partner left to do a job she asked him to do...things quickly turned for the worse rather fast.

  
Her vaccine was done but soon as Rebbeca went to check on it the power went off, quickly going into emergency shut down. Looking around the room Rebbeca was confused as to why this was happening, but her answer came in the form of smoke through the vents which quickly was founded to be the virus as it infected Rebbeca herself as well as everyone else.

  
Knowing there was a vaccine already finished Rebbeca pushed herself up and stumbled her way all towards the room where it was already stored in, she could actually feel the virus inside her slowly changing her...if she didn't get cured quickly she'd be a goner. Thankfully however she made it in time and cured herself which actually worked.

  
Thank god...the new cure works.

  
Getting the data in a chip card she pocketed it and headed out of the room, only to be horrified at the sight of a zombie eating away at one of her co-workers who of course was already dead by now. But when it turned his head she gasped.

  
"Eric...No..." Rebbeca whispered.

  
Eric the guy who was her partner in the job force and the very man who spoke with her just moments ago, not to mention the guy who bought her coffee. Shaking her head she yelped when he lunged for her, quickly getting out the way a few times she looked around for something to help defend herself.

  
The only thing there was a fire extinguisher which she used a few times to make sure the undead Eric stayed down, she had a feeling this attack was planned however her only problem now was the noise attracted more of them and so she had no choice but to drop it and run. Hiding back in her office she hid under a desk peaking out to watch three undead walks by the windows and down the hall.

  
Once those three were gone she silently peaked up over the desk, seeing a bottle of water she quickly grabbed it and ducked back under the desk taking large gulps of water as she tried to steady her breathing. Not long though she heard something in that very room, going up to check she was then attacked by an undead within that room, quick thinking she looked in one of the desk drawers and grabbed the scissors and stabbed it through the head.

  
Course that wasn't the only one...never is with these things as suddenly a large explosion took out the windows and more undead arrived some even managing to climb through the broken window and try to attack Rebbeca. Thankfully the BSAA arrived, Chris shot at one of them while you took point down the hall in the case anymore came which a few did and you took care of it.

  
The others killed off anymore along with that final one once everyone entered the room to make sure Rebbeca was alright.

  
"Rebbeca," Chris speaks up.  
"Chris? (Y/N)? You're with the BSAA now?" Rebbeca asks.  
"Yeah." You nodded.  
"You alright?" Chris askes her.

  
Rebbeca looked around her then smiled giving Chris her usual thumbs-up, indicating she was alright. Safely getting her outside with a blanket wrapped around her, loads of cops and other military people were around the building while you were speaking with others Chris went to speak with Rebbeca. Kuga already doing his best to cheer her up which was working since she was petting away at his fur, of course, he loved the attention.

  
"It's been a while," Chris says.  
"You should be wearing a clean suit or at least a mask," Rebbeca says.  
"Yeah well...how are you doing?" Chris replies.  
"I'm fine for now. But shouldn't I be in quarantine?" Rebbeca asks.  
"Look, if the virus was that contagious we would all be dead alright...well expect for (Y/N) she has a resistance to some viruses now. Besides, it takes way to long, and we need you now. So don't worry, (Y/N) is working on getting you to a hot shower, everything will be okay." Chris explains.  
"Same old Chris." Rebbeca smiled.  
"Well, you'll be happy to know I got you a nice hotel room at the MZ." You said as you walked up to them.  
"Thank you, (Y/N)," Rebbeca says.  
"No problem, now let's get you there." You chuckled.

  
Kuga went with Rebbeca to the hotel room to provide some comfort after all that happened as you ordered him too, which lead to where he was asleep on the foot of the bed in the room as she checked on the news channels from the tv, marking on her laptop where it was reported to have some attacks or not.

  
Not long later you and Chris arrived at her room, which was revealed to you both she wasn't resting.

  
"That doesn't look like resting," Chris says.  
"Heh Kuga sure has that patted down." You added in, petting your dog's head as he slept once you were close enough.

  
And right off the bat, things got serious, the topic of conversation quickly turned from who you and Chris were after which made you unconsciously grab at your arm and shoulder where you were shot at four months ago...scars still there for memory. Instead of you explaing Chris went into detail about Glenn Arias.

  
"And you two are sure he's behind this?" Rebbeca asks.  
"Yes, said so himself not to mention he put up a little show for us when we went to capture him four months ago." You sighed.

  
Chris then went on to say that considering he was targeting Rebbeca's work he brought you and Kuga alone with him a few others to get to her but it looked like Glenn's people were one step ahead...thankfully however Rebbeca had some information herself but most of it was either destroyed at the labs or stolen as well.

  
This was not good.

  
A mole must've been in either laboratory she had sent her findings out, but when she soon mentioned that the virus was close to the Los Elomiados you froze, hearing that took you back to your trama in Spain were not even years later your capture happened and it changed you forever.

  
"Do you think he's one of them?" Chris asked.  
"No, he's not, all men there were residents of the village. But I can't say completely for sure." You sighed.  
"Well looks like we should talk to a real expert," Chris suggests.  
"Wait...no Chris you not saying..." You paled.  
"You'll have to talk to him at some point," Chris replied.  
"Real expert?" Rebbeca asked.  
"Yeah, there wasn't just (Y/N) on that mission...Leon Kennedy as well." Chris replied.

  
Fucking hell...you did protest but you soon found yourself on the BSAA military plane sitting there with your arms crossed glaring to the side. You ignored the people speaking about stuff you sighed and looked at your boots.

  
_'Chris is right, I can't keep running from Leon forever...I have to confront him at some point since life will indeed force us to. Looks like now is that time.'_ You thought.

  
"Hey (Y/N)" Chris spoke up.  
"Yeah?" You sighed.  
"If it's too much I could always come up with an excuse to send you to the jeep," Chris suggested.  
"Heh, thanks." You smiled a bit, thankful for the friendship between you and Chris.

  
When it was signalled you'd be landing soon you sighed and took deep breaths before letting it out, course Kuga was also there sitting at your side with his head resting on your lap whining a bit but in the end, stopped when you smiled and petted his head.

  
"I'm alright, ready to see Leon again?" You asked.

  
Kuga's tail wagged quickly at the mention of Leon's name, you laughed a bit knowing he missed Leon but still made sure you were alright through the one or two years you were apart from him. Despite all that he did get attached to the BSAA members and the children across the hall from you so he adjusted well.

  
_'Well, it's now or never...'_ You thought, stepping out of the plane when it landed and into the jeep.


	4. Chapter 3

**||A/N: Hey guys just finished this chapter today! Anyways...some of my readers asked if I'll do a Chris x Reader story series and well...it's safe to say I decided to do so! So after this book is finished expect to later see my first Chris x Reader book! I've already picked out the cover title as well as a title name, and of course how the outfit will look for your rather younger self in the storyline. And also the reader for that series will be about one or two years younger than him, if you have ideas for some parts where the reader could go or what she could react to then, by all means, comment or message away about them!! :) Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!||**

_ **Rocky Mountains  
Colorado** _

  
A beautiful building stood tall and proud, it was a usual spot for people who came out for vacations or holidays if you will. And it just so happened a certain DSO Agent was currently residing there...drinking away his sorrows as he found himself doing for a while now.

  
Just as he was pouring the rest of the nearly empty bottle in his cup the doors to the building opened up and three people walked in, Chris, Rebbeca and you. You lagged behind as the two walked on, hands in your pant pockets trying to take deep breaths and brave it out.

  
"Careful you don't scare the locals, your stealths for shit." Leon spoke up.  
"It's a little early to be that deep in the bottle, Leon." Chris says.  
"Well look who it is. The BSAA's golden boy, and Dr. I hope. The hell do you want?" Leon asked.  
"I got a job, we need your help." Chris says.  
"I'm on vacation." Leon replied turning away from them.

  
Thankfully at the moment, he didn't notice you, you weren't really ready to face him but knew now would be best rather than never. Your heart still yearned for Leon but you refused to give in as years ago it was painful to see him run after another woman who've you had suspected he was moving on to.

  
_'No...don't think of that now. Our mission comes first!'_ You thought shaking your head.

  
Yeah, you had to keep personal feelings out of the job, you managed to do so within the DSO in the past you could do the same now for the BSAA. Kuga rubbed his head on your leg sensing your sadness, smiling softly you petted his head.

  
"Let's talk about Los Illuminados. Remember the type of BOW's they were using?" Rebbeca spoke up.  
"That's so long ago I don't remember," Leon replied.  
"So what? You're just gonna sit around another week and do nothing?" Chris asked.  
"I've never made plans that far ahead." Leon shrugged his shoulders.  
"Hey, another bottle here." Leon signalled to the waitress.  
"Cancel that," Chris replied.  
"Hey, who the hell-" Leon started but got interrupted.  
"Enough alright?!" Chris yelled.  
"What do you want Redfield?" Leon replied.  
"What do you want, Leon," Chris replies

  
Scoffing Leon just took out a flask from his back pocket about to open it up when Chris stopped him. The two were about to argue again when Rebbeca stopped them both.

  
"Guys come on," Rebbeca says.  
"We need your help, Leon." You finally spoke up.

  
Leon froze at the sound of your voice, it had been years since he's heard it much less seen you with his own eyes. Slowly turning around he looked towards you and no words were said between you two for a while. Minutes later Kuga couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Leon his front paws on his lap and licked away at his face.

  
Chris and Rebbeca chuckled a bit at Kuga's excitement but soon everything got back on track. Conversation back to what was indeed needed to be discussed.

  
"She's right Leon. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious. We think you might have some intel and we need it now." Rebbeca explains.  
"What intel? You couldn't just let (Y/N) explain it all?" Leon asked.  
"She's told us all she could, apparently not all her memories have returned," Rebbeca says.  
"That or her brain protected itself and blocked out some memories." Chris defends.

  
It was actually true, your brain at one point protected itself and blocked out a few memories of the past when one time too much memories returned all at once from a certain trigger that started it all...this happened while training with some of the BSAA members and lead you to faint only to wake up in the infirmary where the doctor there explained everything.

  
_'Times like these I feel useless with how my brain decided to protect itself...but I guess it's better than gaining a worse condition....'_ You thought.

  
Unknown to all of you, secret cameras were in the room with you all, Glenn Arias was watching from somewhere else. However what shocked him was the appearance of Rebbeca and in the end, he ordered his friends to kill the others but Rebbeca was to remain alive.

  
Back in the building you four were discussing what all was happening and honestly, Leon couldn't believe it, his hand was on his head as he sighed and shook his head as well. This again?!

  
"Look the shit is spreading fast and thin," Chris says.  
"All my of my researchers and staff were infected." Rebbeca mentions.  
"This again huh? It's like I'm stuck in a god damn loop." Leon sighs.  
"What?" Chris asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Rebbeca asks.  
"Leon, what happened?" You asked after.

  
"You know that bomb that went off in DC? Well, it was my mission to stop the terrorists. We got to our rondivou point. Some asshole ratted us out, the bomb went off and everyone on Metro squad - my whole unit gone. I keep fighting, fighting, fighting, instead of ending this shit it just keeps getting worse. This is what my life suppose to be? Fighting the living dead and the bastards that make them...what's the point of it all?" Leon explains.

  
Honestly, that made your heart hurt worse than just seeing him after the break-up years ago, frowning you looked at the table in front of you. He had a point though all this fighting and no answer if things would make a difference was getting old...and none of the people fighting these viruses were getting any younger but still, the job had to get done.

  
"Look...this is Glenn Arais, an arms dealer. His deals on the black market are so shady it landed him on a certain government's hit list. A smart bomb was dropped on his wedding, he lost his family and his wife. And now he's got a grudge. After the attack, he went underground but now he's back with BOW's and a score to settle. Here's the kicker, he said his products have targeting capabilities, and from what (Y/N) and I have seen...we believe him." Chris says.  
"Chris is right, this guy somehow found a way to make sure his BOW's don't go after him when he's around them." You sighed crossing your arms.  
"So you got an arms dealer on one side, and on the other...goverment dropping bombs on weddings. Whos the bad guy here?" Leon asked.  
"Arais! And it's our mission to bring his ass down." Chris says.  
"Your mission not mine!" Leon shouts.  
"Goddamnit Leon!" Chris yells back.  
"Stop!" You and Rebbeca yell.  
"Leon, with everything that's going on you just sit here and feel sorry for yourself, and you, you're letting a grudge get the better of you. God...I cannot believe how alike you two are." Rebbeca scolds them.  
"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.  
"Your both acting like a bunch of selfish brats right now," Rebbeca says before going to her bag.

  
You sighed and shook your head, Chris was once again letting his emotions get in the way and Leon was drinking away his sorrows which you had suspected that half of the reason might be on the fact he lost you due to the past but you weren't gonna get your hopes up for anything.

  
Next thing the three of you knew she grabbed a sample gun and took a sample of her blood, pretty much making the three of you look at one another with a slightly confused look in your eyes. Rebbeca then began to explain what she knew about the virus and the vaccine she created.

  
"But I also think...(Y/N) you might be one of the keys to stopping this," Rebbeca says.  
"What do you mean by that?" You asked.  
"Remember the samples of blood you gave me?" Rebbeca explains.  
"Yeah, when I first joined the BSAA you and the others were worried I might still have traces of anything they put inside me before I was rescued." You explained.  
"Well, I found out that your anti-bodies carry some sort of immunity. It acts as a quick protection seal of some sort." Rebbeca continues.  
"What's this new virus have to do with it??" You asked.  
"If my findings are correct your blood could be used to help the vaccine work completely that the virus will disappear and give people some sort of immunity to any other attacks." Rebbeca finishes.

  
After that was explained and thought of Rebbeca first however needed to find the trigger that would activate the virus lying dormant in everyone, but since it was only known to Arais everyone was a risk of being his future victims. So locating this man was a huge priority at best.

  
"I can't imagine what you two have been through, but I know you two aren't the type of guys to sit here and argue while the rest of the world dies. It's not who you are, or is it?" Rebbeca finishes as she walks away.  
"She's right, I've worked along side you both for years now. These petty arguments won't solve the world's most dangerous threat, yes we will never know when this fight will end but were all the only ones qualified at the moment to stop it each time it happens." You sighed standing up.

  
_'This isn't just what I want to tell you, Leon...but at this moment it's not the right time to speak of our problems of the past. Maybe one day we'll get that chance but tonight isn't the night.'_ You thought.

  
As Rebbeca freshened up in the hotel bathroom and mumbles to herself when she heard a stall door open slightly, at first she thought she was alone but when she slowly approached it and saw blood on the floor she slowly opened it only to be horrified at the dead body of a woman inside, however next thing she saw was black since a different woman came up from behind her and choked her until she passed out.

  
Back in the other room, you had decided not to sit at the tables anymore and walked up to the large windows looking out them as you leand back on the pillar behind you, Leon stared at you with the longing look in his eyes hoping you'd allow him to explain after years apart.

  
"She still thinks of you, you know," Chris speaks up.  
"Huh?" Leon blinks looking towards Chris now.  
"(Y/N) still wishes to be with you, but what happened those years ago is stopping her." Chris sighed.

  
Before Leon could ask more and relish in the feeling that there was still hope to get you back a guy rushed into the hotel and located him, the very man who ratted him and his team out to the bastards that killed everyone.

  
"Leon!" He shouted.  
"Tracio!" Leon shouts angered.  
"Wait! Let me explain!" He shouts as he got shoved up on the pillar behind him.  
"Whoa Leon!" You shouted shocked by all this.  
"Leon!" Chris shouts.  
"You know that guy I was telling you about? The one that sold out me and my unit, This is the guy." Leon growls placing his arm under the man's chin.  
"Please stop..." He grunts out.  
"Hey! What do you think-" A woman rushed up but was stopped by Chris.  
"Offical business it's okay." Chris interrupts her pulling out his BSAA badge.

  
What Leon did next shocked you was when he punched the guy in the stomach letting him fall to the ground, you flinched at the sight and looked away as your head turned to the side.

  
"Leon come on!" Chris sighed.  
"What do you want?!" Leon asked the guy ignoring Chris.  
"Please... you're the only one I know from the DSO. It's my family, you've got to save them." He starts explaining.  
"What?" Leon questions.  
"My wife and daughter are in Spain, an arms dealer is getting paid by the surviving members of the Los Illuminados to launch a large scale bio-terror attack. I know too much there going to kill me and my family." He explains.

  
When **_'Los Illuminados' _**was mentioned you flinched but glared when it was said there were survivors, are you kidding me?! Didn't you and Leon take care of those bastards all those years ago?! Chris however now was the one who picked the man up and shove him on the pillar.

  
"Did you hear what he said? It's our lucky day." Chris explains.  
"Lucky?! Are you crazy?!" Leon asked.  
"He's going to lead us right to our guy," Chris says.  
"What are you talking about?" The man asks.  
"Name Glenn Arais ring a bell?" Chris asked.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"I'm psychic," Chris says sarcastically.  
"I need your help, my family!" The man looks at Leon instead.  
"Let me get this straight, you try and get me killed. Now I'm supposed to save your family! How about this! You tell us what you know first and then we decide if we help." Leon says.  
"Guys look out!!!" You shouted after you saw a large truck pull up and people with guns step out.

  
Running towards them the guys saw what you warned them about, Leon quickly grabbed you and took cover behind a table, to protect you from gunfire he got on top of you and used his arms to cover your head with his face slightly hidden where your neck met your shoulder. The poor lady who worked there got the worse of the gunfire.

  
"Son of a bitch!" Chris shouts.  
"He was followed!" Leon shouts back.

  
Kuga started barking as he laid down in front of yours and Leon's feet to get protected from the gunfire, anytime the gunfire went towards you and Leon he covered you with his body each time leaving you to close your eyes and gripped his jacket hoping the bullets would continue to miss you all. Not long later the man's phone was tossed just beside you and him.

  
"My family...please...save them." He said before sub coming to his wounds and dying.

  
However, this was all a diversion as the woman who was in the bathroom and knocked Rebbeca out appeared with her over her shoulder. Chris was the first to notice and shouted her name when you heard that you opened your eyes and moved a bit to check.

  
"It's them again! The ones from four months ago!" You mentioned.  
"Come on, (Y/N)! We need to stop them!" Chris shouts.

  
After all of them got in the trucks and started to drive off you and Chris ran out of the broken windows and fired your guns but they were too far making your attempts fail. Dammnit!

  
"TC they hit us at the hotel and took Rebbeca, track'em." Chris orders over the coms.  
"I know the big guy, he's with Arais," Chris tells Leon as he walked back inside.  
"What does Arais want with Rebbeca?" Leon asked.  
"I don't know, I just wanna get her back," Chris replies.  
"There goes my vacation...again." Leon sighed.

  
Kuga whined as he sat by the broken window, you carefully brought him out of the area of the glass and crouched down to pet his head hoping to provide some comfort. Your dog sure was some boy that loved all around him...well that and the fact some of the people he adored spoiled him with treats despite your protests.

  
"Don't worry boy, we'll get her back." You tell him.  
"You think he could pick up her sent?" Chris asked.  
"If you have something of hers yes, he has been trained rather perfectly to do so." You explain.

  
The conversation was soon interrupted as the guys phone that Leon was holding went off, what made you all frown was the caller ID was of the mans wife, Leon answered only to hear the now dead mans wife beg her husband to return and hopefully find Leon by now that could help them...but when no response was given as expected Leon quickly hung up.

  
"There's a reason he gave it to you before he died, might have the answers we need. We have Rebbeca's laptop, we have leads, look, man, I need you, we need you." Chris says.

  
Leon took a glance at the man dead on the floor, then at the laptop and finally you. Your expression said it all. Sure you and he were gonna have to speak about things at some point but he knew you'd put the mission first since Rebbeca was in need of help and others were at risk to become Arais's victims.

  
With the nod of his head he finally then agreed to help you and Chris with all this and put a stop to it all as well hopefully.


	5. Chapter 4

**||A/N: Okay finally this chapter is finished and posted! Sorry to those who waited long for this chapter, anyway hopefully this makes up for it even if it's a short chapter...also the book 'Unleashed Nightmares' is gonna be re-written but it's also on hold until RE3 arrives for all of us. Anyway, after this book is finished a month later I'll start on the Chris x Reader series...forgive me on the first book though since I still haven't beat the first game so yeah anyway...enjoy!!||**

Elsewhere Rebbeca woke up finding herself in a room...a room where it looked as if some sort of wedding would be held. Trying to get up she found herself handcuffed to the chair she was sitting on, not only that but in a wedding dress.

What the hell??

Gasping slightly at both the sight and sound of undead within the crates in each chair at every table, just who brought her here and why?! Why were there crates like those around the place with the dead inside? Who the fuck could be that crazy to do this?

Too many questions she listed off in her head as later the very person who could easily answer her many questions.

Glenn Arias dressed up in a tux a white one for a wedding...WHATS GOING ON HERE?!

"I succeeded in reanimated them. But I haven't figure out from keeping the bodies from rotting away...yet." Glenn tells her.  
"Practice makes perfect," Rebbeca says trying to keep calm in this weird situation.  
"My guests, my family and some of my dearest friends. Professor Rebbeca Chambers, Welcome, I'm Glenn Arais. I hear you found a cure for my merch, for someone so young your quite brilliant." Glenn tells her as he releases her from the cuffs.  
"A cure isn't the only thing I've found," Rebbeca informs him.  
"Really? Please tell me more." Glenn says interested.  
"I figured how the latent virus is activated." Rebbeca starts.  
"Animated Virus, Professor. A-Virus for short." Glenn corrects her.

Rebbeca then goes on explaining about the virus and on how she figured out what it is used for and how things work for it. How it infects you, works and the cure for it. She also informed that a friend of hers held the blood to become immune to the virus if infected and could be used as a backup plan for a cure.

****BSAA Aircraft****

"Holy shit she figured it out completely." You spoke up.  
"Bring up the map again," Leon tells Chris.  
"She must've thought these outbreaks were related. See how there all concentrated on the great lakes." Chris tells.  
"He's using the water supply to infect people...easier way to do so without being caught or suspected." You explained.  
"If what she said is true, and this can lay dormant inside people. God knows how many are infected." Leon states.  
"She also said I might be immune...that my blood might help others as well..." You commented.  
"What are you thinking?" Chris asked.  
"We need to find something to stop this before its too late." You replied.

****Back With Rebbeca****

She continues on with explaining how the virus worked and how it all comes together even stating that without the three parts to the virus it would activate on it's own no matter how careful Glenn was on creating the virus.

Impressed he knew it was no wonder she survived what she'd face before hand, not to mention how you yourself survived all these years from the constant bio-terror you were forced upon.

"You are correct on that as well, Miss (Y/N)'s blood could strenghten the virus but only if used correctly. Which is why I had some of it deleivered to my prodcuts. You see with the right form I could use the blood of your friend to make it stronger however each time it seems to cure it completely. Also, it seems to make them go out of control all together...but I'm close in finding the parts to making sure it helps my weapons thrive." Glenn says.

He made it seem as if you yourself was a annoyance to his creations, Rebbeca feared she might've just given you away and be the next target for his goal...oh gosh.

****BSAA Aircraft****

"If the trigger is airborne, it's harder to control where it goes and who gets it." Leon explains.  
"So Arias has to be using some sort of vaccine." Chris says.  
"Which also means he has my blood on file..." You sighed.  
"That's how he controls the outbreak, he vancines anyone he doesn't want infected first. Which makes for a more acerate weapon. See." Leon explains.

On the screen was Rebbeca's findings and a small picture of your face beside the short info on who's blood was used for crating it. You felt completely at fault even if it wasn't, sighing as you looked down you closed your eyes for a moment.

Leon placed his hand on your shoulder offering you some sort of comfort that he could do at the moment, he wasn't sure if he should hug you since well...you two weren't together anymore and still needed to get the misunderstanding dealt with before you spoke further of anything else,

****With Rebbeca****

Rebbeca informed him that she already had a cure in motion and that it worked, but it was a test cure and when Glenn asked her if she used your blood with it and if she did she wouldn't have been attacked like she was.

"Your correct that your friend is immune to my A-Virus, but since you weren't sure you used the test cure instead with just little amounts of the blood. If you used the whole or merely half of the vital you would've had a complete the product." Glenn says.

_(A/N: Forgive me for these parts I'm not a nerd or anything for this so just pretend I know what I wrote >.<)_

****BSAA Aircraft****

"Arias is planning something big, he knew way to much about it...and that's why he was killed." Leon explains taking out the small chip from the mans phone.  
"Which means all we can go by is what we know." You sighed.

_(A/N: This movie switches povs to much!! >.<)_

****With Rebbeca****

Hoping to change the subject she commented on what she knew about the man beside her, she explained her sympathies on the fact this man lost it all on his wedding day when it was he who was suppose to be killed...not those he loved so much especially on his wedding day.

A single day which is supposed to be the happiest for anyone who got married to the love of their lives.

Later however it was soon revealed on why Rebbeca was there when a picture of Glenn and his wife appeared on the wall of the room projected from somewhere. His wife...Serah looked so much alike to Rebbeca apart from the blonde hair.

He then told her that he had plans to redo his wedding...with her as the bride. 

This man had lost it! He wanted to redo his wedding with Rebbeca, rewrite his past with another woman who he just met and looked so much like his wife...

Rebbeca refused him and did what she could to stop him from even placing the wedding ring on her hand, which lead him to freak out and slap her across the face sending her to the ground only for him to quickly turn around and show his true colours.

****BSAA Aircraft****

"He's going to use the triggering virus in New York!?" Chris asked.  
"That's what it looks like." Leon sighed.  
"He's out of his mind!" Chris states.  
"Not surprising." You sighed shaking your head.  
"If outbreak is deemed uncontrollable, the tanks labelled with a green 'A' contain the vaccine and are ready to deploy. A location classified." Leon reads.  
"All we have to do is find that stuff and we can change everyone back," Chris says.  
"Finally a virus that isn't a forever death sentence." You muttered.  
"Yeah, flipping a safety switch. But if you were Arias where would you keep it?" Leon asked.  
"Someplace he could get to fast, someplace secure," Chris says.  
"His hideout in New York," Leon says figuring it out.  
"I bet we'll find Rebbeca there too," Chris says.  
"If he plans to attack the city...then he must have a high-level escape plan in motion." You explain.  
"Which gives us little time to find and take him in." Chris sighed.

With little time to find her and short on people, it seemed like you'd all have to work on your own on this even if backup arrives. Kuga whines as he rubs his head on your arm to which you gently pet his head in some sort of comfort.

****With Rebbeca****

Glenn told her that even if the BSAA were on their way they couldn't stop from him creating a future with her. He and the friends who were left alive still along with him were putting his plans into motions for everything...

Elsewhere the woman and man beside Glenn and his wife in the photo were actually in some sort of room. The woman calling the rather large big guy strapped in a large chair 'dad' before leaving to do her objective revealed that these people were supposed to all be family to one another.

Later large tanks with the bioweapon virus slowly drove off and out of the hideout, driving off to different parts of the city to begin the infection. When they stopped poor innocent people within the city began to breathe it in changing them into zombies rather quickly.

Panic began to spread within the city as one by one whoever got caught in the clutches of the so-called 'undead' was killed in the process making even more people yell/scream as they ran off as fast as they could to safety.

****With The BSAA****

"Everyone got a dose of Rebbeca's vaccine?" Chris asked.

When everyone nodded or gave some sort of information that they have besides you he nodded back. Meanwhile, you were checking on your gun then placed on a protective vest on Kuga when your phone chimed upon a notification.

"Uh, guys we got trouble! There's already been an attack!" You shouted after checking your phone when it alerted you of news informing of such.  
"Damn we're short on time already." Chris sighs.

When the question on reinforcements was a bust Leon stated they had to take down Glenn Arias themselves, then they all were informed them on the attack getting worse which lead to sight on the computer with a picture of the tanker trucks distributing the virus.

"He's not trying to turn a couple thousand, he's trying to turn them all," Leon says.  
"Good god this man is insane." You told.  
"We need to take out those tankers," Chris says.  
"Yeah but how?" You asked.  
"Professor Chambers researched that the virus cant handle heat, it's got the same flash point as gasoline."   
"Well, there's my answer." You replied nodding your head.  
"Perfect, just like a match. Watch it burn." Leon added.  
"Wish we could get to Rebbeca first...but priority is those tankers," Chris says.  
"Alright, so what got three things to do. 1. Blow up the tankers, 2. get Rebbeca and 3 get the vaccine and deploy on the city." Leon explains.  
"And grab Arias. Four things." Chris corrects.  
"Whatever you say, boss," Leon replied.  
"He knows we're coming. So he will have traps set... the only question is where and when they will happen." You explained.  
"Indeed so we have to be on our guard." Chris agrees.

Landing the airspace door opened up and in front of them was a jeep and a motorbike it was all the BSAA could do and come by for the moment but for the three of you, it seemed to be enough.

"Dibs on the bike." Leon smiled.  
"You always go for the bike." You laughed.

**||A/N: Okay so quick question!! Who do you think the reader should go with?? Leon or Chris?? I mean Leon takes the bike and ends up taking down the infected dogs while Chris goes for the tankers...which you do all think should happen??||**


	6. Chapter 5

**||A/N: Okay so the votes on who Reader goes with in the first half won, but I changed it up a bit and added in the conversation long waited between the Reader and Leon as well so enjoy!! Chapter 6 won't be written/posted until after Christmas so until then...Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have an amazing holiday!||**

Questions on who was going with who, Kuga ended up in the back of the jeep with Chris while you reluctantly got on the bike with Leon. Wrapping your arms around his waist as he drove off. Just the mere feeling of having your arms wrapped around Leon again after so long being years apart.

  
_'Keep it cool...your on a mission to keep the city safe and save Rebbeca.'_ You thought.

  
Meanwhile, Leon tensed up a bit with the feeling of your arms around him, his heart wanted that much more but his mind told him now wasn't the time to be thinking or even feeling such things that there was an objective to do and get done first.

  
_'We can talk later...hopefully when we have time we can clear everything up...'_ Leon thought.

  
When word of the objective once more surfaced through the coms it allowed both you and Leon to focus on the matters at hand, gently shoving aside the personal feelings you two had at the moment.

As this was happening people of New York were pretty much going by their day like every other only well...tankers slowly approached their destinations and parked. Not much long later all of you arrived.

  
"Well, you two ready to rock?" Chris asked.  
"Are you kidding?" Leon asked.  
"Not one bit...but we got no choice." You sighed.  
"Let's do this," Chris replied.

  
Driving off you held onto Leon a bit tighter as he drove the bike forwards, coming to a tanker he pulled out a grenade handing it to you who pulled the pin and quickly threw it under the tanker as Leon had the bike pass by quickly. Behind you both the explosion took place.

  
One down more to go...

  
A guy came out of the van behind it but DC quickly shot him down, letting you and Leon return their side, Kuga poking his head out of the backseat window barking at you all. Smiling you got off the bike and rubbed his head.

  
But your smile quickly turned into a frown when the back of the van made noise, every one of you held your guns towards it as you gently pushed Kuga's head back inside the car staying right in front of the door. Damian slowly approached the back of the van.

  
"Careful..." You whispered.

  
You weren't liking the feeling you were getting from this as you watched Damian open the door only to have it shove open and have two infected dogs jump out one attacking his neck killing him.

  
"Damian!!" Chris shouts.  
"No! Dami!" You scream in horror.

  
You and Chris shot at them but like usual they were fast, standing beside the guys you weren't sure what the plan would be like until Chris asked.

  
"Damnit, Any ideas?" Chris asked.  
"I'll lead the dogs away. You and (Y/N) go blow up some more tankers. Good?" Leon says.  
"Yeah." Chris agrees.  
"Leon...be careful." You whispered to him before heading for the jeep after seeing him nod his head.  
"Here boy, come on!" Leon says riving up the engine before taking off the infected dogs following him.  
As he took off Chris stumbled a bit towards the body of Damian, frowning you walked over to his side placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Arias won't get away with all this, we'll stop him." You told him.  
"Yeah, I know," Chris replies.

  
And with that, you and Chris got into the jeep searching for the rest of the tankers as Leon dealt with the infected dogs. Which just so happened to be on a certain highway, he avoided cars as much as he could to get some room to kill these infected dogs before they went after anyone else and he did end up doing so with some nice cool moves before driving the bike off to quickly meet up with you and Chris again.

  
****Meanwhile****

  
Strapped to a table Rebbeca tried her hardest to get free but when you're being held down by metal binds it's really hard to even get out of them for a split second. She only stopped when Arais arrived in the room as a 'doctor' was getting some things ready.

  
"This new version of the triggering virus is better than the usual virus. Stronger, not just your blood but your friend's blood was the key. Thank you so much, now that I finally know how to alter your friend's blood I can have my products become even stronger. Unfortunately increasing the toxicity means it can't be administered by gas anymore. So it's back to the old needle I'm afraid." Glenn explains.

  
He then tells her it should start working quickly, without even speaking to the man she could feel it be true. All she could do was gasp in pain as the new virus that had been strengthened with both a woman's blood was taking effect.

  
****Back With You&Others****

  
It seemed to go by a bit quicker when with you and Chris on the ground and D.C with Nadia in the BSAA aircraft, with just a few others left D.C and Nadia decided they could take care of things from here which lead them to tell you and Chris to go after Rebbeca.

  
Thinking none of it Chris quickly drove the jeep throughout the city to get to the building where Arais should be hiding out in, needing to be quick you strapped a pistol to your thigh while quickly reloading your rifle. Nearing the building you once more gave Kuga something of Rebbeca's to sniff on and as soon as you opened the doors to get out once the jeep quickly stopped he was off with you following behind him.

  
When you walked down a few halls there were camera's shooting at them quickly you guys pretty much already knew he was waiting...then again that must've been obvious when he spoke through the intercoms to you guys.

  
"Nice to see you two again, Mr. Redfield, Miss (L/N)." Arias's voice spoke out.  
"Arias..." Chris hissed.  
"Thanks to Professor Chambers we made the virus much stronger. Your blood proved to be rather tricky to disinter Miss (L/N) but I managed to break the code. If you two stick around for about another 20 minutes you'll see how strong. I can't wait for you to meet the new and improved Rebbeca. The question is do you two have it in you to kill her?" Arias says.

  
Pressing yourself up on the wall just across from Chris you looked at the floor horrified as you slumped on the wall behind you, the fact that the blood you donated to create cures was being used for making a virus stronger you felt as if this was becoming your fault.

  
Snapping out of it you followed Chris down the hall after he had set a timer on...you two only had 20 minutes to save Rebbeca and cure her quickly. Walking down the halls quickly Kuga was in between you two sniffing at the ground as he was leading the way towards Rebbeca's sent.

  
"My army of the dead will change the world for the better. It would correct the recent imbalance created by recent wars. Maybe if you two live long enough you can watch what the most powerful trained B.O.W's can do..." Arias continues talking.

  
You on the other hand just ignored this mad man, they all said things like this thinking they were the sole people for the job in changing the world...but you can't change an entire world just from what your past is, you can't bring innocent people into the fire when they have no saw nor any part in such tragedy.

  
"You belong in a nuthouse asshole," Chris replies.  
"I'd rather see him be dragged to hell!" You growled.  
"Unfortunately I'm not crazy. I want revenge." Arias tells the two of you before unleashing his undead.

  
With Rebbeca the virus was quickly getting worse within her, running low on time quickly you and Chris just turned a corner when loads of undead were in the halls. Fuck! Quickly taking fire at them you and Chris ended up slightly separated as one by one they fell with bullets in their heads, Kuga worked with you to distract a few while you took then down.

  
At times you had to use your combat knife when your gun slipped out of your hands a few times until Kuga kept using his mouth to pick it up and quickly run to your side to give it back whenever you reached. One by one they were coming down and soon all were gone until Leon made his grand entrance with the bike driving it inside the halls and gunning down the rest of them.

  
_'Why must this man do all sorts of things to make me even more in love with him?'_You thought.

  
Well making a cool entrance usually ends up with a snarky remark or something with it.

  
"Leon," Chris says.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to take the stairs," Leon replies.  
"On a bike?" You asked smiling a tiny bit.  
"Well you know, I couldn't just fall." Leon counted back.

  
Shaking your head you smiled until it once again quickly disappeared when the elevator doors signalled the doors opening and even more undead arriving through. All three of you looked at one another, shrugging your shoulders you three looked at the undead approaching and got back into action.

  
Since there was so many Chris had to separate from you two once more slightly just down another hall as you and Leon quickly got into the use of working together rather quickly in good instinct as synchronized movement and shots fired happened...the feeling fo working together never left either of you even if you were apart for years.

  
However time wasn't really on either side, Rebbeca needed to be saved and to do that the three of you needed to split up and fast.

  
"Rebbeca's running out of time," Chris says.  
"Then let's split up. (Y/N) and I can take care of things from here." Leon tells him.  
"Go, Chris, take Kuga with you. He'll help you locate her." You told.

  
With a nod of his head and you ordering Kuga to follow Chris, they went off after quickly dealing with a few of the undead in their way when you saw them turn the corner you sighed and stood back to back with Leon.

  
"Ready for this?" Leon asked.  
"I don't see any other option." You replied.  
"After we deal with these things...we need to talk." Leon states.  
"Yeah, I know." You sighed.

  
Even if you wanted to desperately avoid the conversation you'd were bound to have with Leon, you knew it had to be done but first these undead people needed to be dealt with. Maybe after that the misunderstanding could be put to rest and the agony in your chest you've felt since leaving him could finally disappear.

  
Shots fired completely covered the room as one by one the undead went down and didn't get back up, only when did all of the undead there fall to the floor some piling up did you and Leon get a chance to catch your breath from all that, leaning upon a blood-covered wall you sighed and closed your eyes for a moment.

  
"I think now is a good time to talk," Leon says.  
"As much as I'd like to avoid this conversation...your right." You agreed.  
"Just let me explain a few things and then give me an answer okay?" Leon asked.  
"Go on." You nodded after shrugging your shoulders a bit.  
"I was wrong to not quickly deny what Helena said, but I need you to know that I don't love Ada. It's always been you who my heart yearns for." Leon starts.

  
You stood there as he slowly approached you after placing his gun away. When he stood in front of you he sighed and looked to the wall behind you for a moment. Taking a deep breath before letting it out he began to explain how he was feeling from the breakup.

  
"Whenever I think of the past, it brings back so many memories. All the memories come back, but you don't." Leon says  
"Because you never denied it! How do you expect a woman to come back to you when you haven't denied feelings for another woman right in front of her." You shouted.  
"And I realized that! When you said your last goodbye that day, I died a little inside. Because the love of my life was gone." Leon continues.  
"Leon..." You whisper.  
"I was strong enough to walk away...but broken enough to look back...and now I'm more broken than you ever think...I've tried not to think about you...but it never works...it never has." Leon slowly tells looking down.  
"I've never stopped thinking of you either, but the mere thought of someone else being enough for you...tears me apart inside...I can't watch you with someone else, I just can't." You explain voice breaking slightly.  
"I could never love another woman other than you. You stole my heart the moment we met, and honestly, I don't want it back, call me crazy but that's how it is. From the moment we met in Raccoon City and then on my feelings for you only grew over the years." Leon explains.  
"...H-How hard did you search for me when I went missing?" You asked a question you wanted to ask for so long.  
"Every single day, I didn't speak about you to others so often because it was so painful...people would tell me it's possible you could have been dead...back then I didn't want to hear it because I wasn't gonna believe it unless I saw a body...I'm sorry things turned out the way it did...please (Y/N) I can't go on like this without you in my life anymore." Leon finishes.  
"Neither can I, this is too painful. I don't want to live in a world where your not in my life constantly. I can't take this anymore!" You sobbed letting your tears out.  
"(Y/N)..." Leon whispers.

  
It was then that you both finally hugged one another tightly, holding each other as your lives depended on it. In such a short amount of time, the misunderstanding seemed to be cleared up as you sobbed into Leon's shoulder with one of his arms around your waist and his free hand in your hair. Your hands gripped his jacket.

  
"I won't ever let you feel that way again, I swear to you here that I'll tell you how I feel every day if you want," Leon whispers.  
"I don't care how much you tell me, I just need you." You sobbed.

  
Leon couldn't hold back anymore when he pulled away slightly from you and pressed his lips to yours in a gentle yet desperate kiss. One that was long waited yet much needed. Both of you knew that there would be even more conversations on what to do from here but after you two had your heartfelt conversation and admitting things between you two were still very much mutual you both regained your composures and left the area to join Chris, Rebbeca and Kuga.


	7. Chapter 6

**||A/N: Okay!! So here's the new update, I think the next chapter will indeed be the final one...not sure if it will be titled as 'Chapter 7' or 'Epilogue' yet. But that one won't be started until like...tomorrow? I know for sure I'll have the final chapter up this week. Also! My Chris x Reader series starts next week! However, it won't be posted until sometime next Monday since well the TV/Internet is getting 'upgraded' somehow or whatever (getting Disney+ yes!) so yeah just letting you readers know cause I think I got the prologue finished by now.||**

In front of a rather large door, two men dressed in tactical outfits with guns guarded the door, meanwhile, Kuga was smelling the ground with Chris quickly following behind him. Chris quickly stopped when he noticed Kuga freeze with his ears pointed up a sign that he picked up on something nearby.

  
Taking a quick look around the corner Chris saw the two men, silently ordering Kuga to get behind him he took action once the dog did and shot down both men before walking off to the door with Kuga who wagged his tail and pawed at the door.

  
"Good boy." Chris whispered.

  
After giving the dog a pat on the head he shot at the door once more walking in only to get poorly attacked by the man in medical robes who quickly was put down by Chris. Kuga meanwhile had his front paws on the table where Rebbeca was held and was whining.

  
"Rebbeca." Chris says.

  
Next thing Chris heard was the heavy footsteps of the same large man both he and you saw on the mission when you both confronted Arais the first time. A brief fight happened while Kuga hid under the table where Rebbeca was being held however later he thankfully came out on top of the fight.

  
"You okay?" Chris asked her after he got up.  
"Chris..." Rebbeca whispered.

  
Chris knew she was running out of time, he quickly went to the doctor/nurse and demanded to be told by him where the cure was, to make it easier for Chris...Kuga slowly approached the frightened man as he bared his teeth and started growling. Poor guy was nearly gonna wet his pants when Kuga barked and continued to growl.

  
**\---------------------------------------------------------**

  
On the roof of the building Chris had helped Rebbeca walk with one of her arms over his shoulders and Kuga following after them, they had actually taken the elevator considering staying in that room would indeed be dangerous.

  
Only for Arais too shoot at them forcing Chris to get them back, a bullet gracing Rebbeca's leg slightly.

  
"You just had to try to save her, Your so predictable, Chris. That's your weakness." Glenn says.

  
Soon a shoot out begins between the two men...and odd one at that, with a lot of dodging and gunfire...Kuga stood guard of Rebbecca as Chris took care of things. Only for it to soon become a fistfight with at one moment Chris's head to be punched into the glass window under him.

  
The fight continued on the glass under the two men, but it quickly came to a halt when Chris mustered up the strength last minute to shove Arais through the already broken glass and let the man actually fall from the very top floor to the bottom.

  
With him out of the way he checked up on Rebbeca again while Kuga was whining at times pressing his cold nose to her cheek or shoulder trying to do what a dog was able to do in order to make her feel better even if it wasn't working.

  
"You have to kill me," Rebbeca says.  
"No, I'll find the vaccine. Just hang on a little longer." Chris asked her.

  
Meanwhile, a barely still alive Arais told his large friend the next phase of his plan which was him and his friend fusing together to mutate this BOW that actually seemed to at the moment keep the human brain in since he climbed back up to the top ready to fight Chris once more.

  
"Redfield!!" A now mutated Arais yelled once back at the top of the building.

  
Chris and Kuga had been slowly helping out Rebbeca to get somewhere safer but with this fool in front of them now it wasn't gonna be easy. Arias used one of his large hands to attempt to grab them but Chris forced them to dodge it, gently placing Rebbeca down he stood in front of her and Kuga who took a protective stance in front of Rebbeca and began to snarl at the mutated man.

  
However Chris was grabbed in one of Arias's now large hands and held above slightly, Kuga began barking at the man doing whatever he could as a dog to help Chris out of there knowing you'd arrive soon enough either way.

  
And Kuga was right, the elevator made a sound and out came you and Leon on the motorbike, with you behind him with your gun drawn. But he quickly placed Chris in the line of sight which forced Leon to look at you, giving him a silent nod Leon decided to use the bike to trip Arais while you and Leon quickly got off.

  
Leon got grabbed and just as you were about to get up Arais used his large foot to stomp on you, screaming from the pain and weight you were forced to watch in horror as Arais threw Leon, a part of the building he had his back slam into however he stayed laying down and began to shoot at him.

  
This had Arais ignore you for the meantime and go after Leon, gasping for breath for the moment you crawled towards Chris, Rebbeca and Kuga.

  
"Are you alright?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You just go look for the cure, Kuga can stay with Rebbeca." You suggested.  
"What about Arais?" Chris asked.  
"Leon and I will take care of him." You replied.  
"Alright, Nadia and DC are on their way, just hold out until then," Chris replies.  
"We will just go, and hurry!" You told.

  
With Chris running off to find the cure you helped Rebbeca sit up on a wall somewhere out of the line of sight from Arais, after petting Kuga and giving him the order to stand guard you ran off to help Leon with Arais to buy time.

  
As you ran around the corner you saw Arais shove Leon into the air, but quickly Leon adapted to the situation and began to shoot once more at Arais when he went for a punch Leon quickly flipped through the air and kicked him a few times, as he was gonna land on the floor he went to aim to shoot again but was kicked to the edge of the building.

  
"LEON!!" You screamed in horror.

  
Thankfully Leon was able to stop himself mere inches from falling off to a really bad death, Arais then focused on you, glaring back you shot a few times then dodged his punches but soon got caught in his gasp being raised in the air in his line of sight.

  
"Hmm it might be best if I kept you alive, your blood could be much use for me." Arias laughs.  
"Hate to break it...too you...but my blood....ugh....isn't for sale...asshole..." You replied as you were being crushed in his grasp.  
"Too bad, guess you'll die here." Arias frowns crushing you more.

With you screaming in pain nearly feeling your bones nearing the broken stage Leon began to shoot at Arais again.

  
"Over my dead body will you kill her," Leon growls.  
"Leon..." You whispered after Arais dropped you.

  
**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Chris was looking all over the place for the cure, Rebbeca didn't have much time left so he was on the clock. He soon came up to the control room where he knew Arais had been watching them through security cameras...so this was how he knew where they were.

  
Looking in that very room Chris found the tanks with both the cure and the virus.

"Found you," Chris mutters.  
One of these could be of use to him to save Rebbeca the rest would be loaded on the aircraft for them to dispose of out to the city to save those infected, turn them back into the humans they were before.

  
The first time ever a virus was able to even do such a thing...


	8. Chapter 7

**||A/N: Okay so here's the last chapter to Vendetta movie. There is gonna be an upcoming Epilogue which I will write/post tomorrow, might be slightly smaller than this chapter but after that, I'll be taking a short break due to wanting to check out the Disney Plus my mom and I are getting in a few days so my Chris x Reader series might be a little later than I told...sorry guys I wanna check it all out! But anyway! Enjoy this chapter!!||**

Back on the roof the battle between you, Leon and Arais continued. Even though your body was screaming for you to relax you knew you couldn't. Neither of you was gonna give up until this bastard was dead.

  
Avoiding his attacks the best you both could Leon ended up getting in Arais's grasp and you were kicked nearly over the edge of the building yourself. Gripping the edge with one hand you panted quickly as you gazed down...would've been a long way down.

  
"(Y/N!!) Leon shouts scared that he couldn't see you but quickly was focused on the mutated Arais where he was trapped in his hands.

  
_'Holy shit...'_ You thought.

  
Despite broken glass being stabbed into your hand, you didn't let go as you reached up in an attempt to climb back up. Only to slip halfway but find yourself landing on the BSAA aircraft.

  
"Heh, nice catch." You commented.  
"No problem, can't have our favourite ace die now can we?" DC asked over the coms.

  
Back up on the roof Arais raised Leon in his line of sight and with his free hand forced his nails to grow longer, slowly moving them towards Leon's neck. Leon though wasn't afraid to look the bastard in the eyes with a glare.

  
"I'm going to spill your guts all over," Arias tells him.  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!" You shouted.

  
Just then the BSAA aircraft flew up just in time as you gripped the edge to keep balance, Nadia shot at Arais forcing him to let go of Leon, apparently, Arais screamed for his friend who fused with him and jumped on the side of the aircraft just as you jumped to the roof.

  
As he forced his mutated nails to grow to get a better grip on the aircraft Leon had helped you on the roof before quickly heading for the bike, turning it on and driving it halfway off the roof before jumping off landing at your side and later getting to his feet shooting at it once it stuck on Arais.

  
This ended up having him use his other hand to grab onto the building, however, Chris showed up and used another type of gun completely taking him out ending this fight, later he had given Rebbeca the cure and when his watched beeped and she was fine both you and Chris who had walked to her quickly sighed in relief that she'd be okay.

  
Leon walked over to your side placing his hand on your hip, smiling at him you sighed and flinched a bit when you rolled your shoulders...ahh the jobs never get easier. Moving a hand to hold your side you then rested your head on Leon's shoulder.

  
"We still have to cure the rest of the people." You informed them.  
"Yeah, I'll need help putting all of it on board," Chris says.  
"No worries I'll help out." You nodded.  
"Same here," Leon adds in.

  
Smiling at one another as Chris went ahead to help Rebbeca on the aircraft after it landed, you and Leon left where Chris had soon told you two where the rest of the cure was. It took a bit to place enough of it on board before you all got on afterwards and the aircraft took to the skies.

  
Sighing you sat down finally able to relax, Kuga at your feet laying down rather quickly falling asleep. Leon sitting beside you and Chris and Rebbeca were on the other side just a few seats away though, feeling tired you began to nod off and soon your head rolled to rest on Leon's shoulder.

  
_'When I was a kid...I never thought my life would turn out this way. But maybe...in some parts, it is for the best, if it didn't I might not have met (Y/N)...I'm just grateful we've sorted the misunderstanding out...however I'm not sure where we stand although I know that's a conversation just between the two of us.'_ Leon thought.

  
"And once again we find ourselves back where we started," Rebbeca speaks up.  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.  
"We got the bad guys, hope we made the world a little safer," Rebbeca replied.  
At this point all Chris could do was slightly nod his head, the job demanded a lot and the unknown if they made a difference was always up in the air...never to be answered at all.  
"Hey, Chris!" Leon speaks up.  
"Yeah?" Chris asked.  
"How much longer can we keep going on like this?" Leon asked.  
"I don't know. I never make plans that far ahead." Chris replies saying what Leon said before.

  
Leon just smiled and shook his head, the others did as well laughing a bit but as silent, as they could so you could catch up on some sleep before they'd have to wake you up when you all arrived at the base. Leon though gazed at you with gentle eyes before nuzzling his face to your hair, pressing a kiss to your head.

  
_'There is one thing I know that will never change, (Y/N) and I might have jobs that endlessly fight bio-terror...but the feelings we have for one another never faltered despite all we've been through, one thing for sure I'll never let her go again.'_ Leon thinks.


	9. Epilogue

**||A/N: Okay so here's the final chapter to the series, man...I loved writing this series for you all so thank you for sticking with me throughout the books. What I can tell you about the upcoming Chris x Reader books is that I'll have the prologue out for you all sometime tomorrow. BUT I will be taking a short writing break after that...so pretty much I'm moving the series to start sometime next week. Btw...I might need some tips on how to write Chris so I can do justice to his character so if anyone is familiar with his character throughout the games then, by all means, tell me.||**

Months or so later you and Leon actually talked some more and had decided to get back together, however you'd be taking this slow as trust was needed back in the relationship and even as the days pass it was slowly building back up.

  
Though your relationship with the DSO never changed, you still felt betrayed by the people you grew to love as a family in the past and decided to still remain in the BSAA. Training had picked up to keep the members in shape and have them keep their minds intact.

  
But soon a new threat rose up as rumours spread of some sort of new bio-weapon, this time though it was for a 'young girl' that was reported to be with a family...the guy who called them was a man named Ethan Winters called for help.

  
During this time, however, Blue Umbrella decided to work closely with the BSAA forcing them to send both you and Chris to get to the town the call came through and hopefully save Ethan and anyone else.

  
"I don't like this." You sighed.  
"Neither do I but we got no choice," Chris growled.  
"Look let's get this mission done and over with so we can hopefully keep them away from us." You suggested.

  
This conversation was being talked from a video feed through your computer, Chris had called to inform you to meet up with him for a mission. However, this call proceded to interrupt your little get together with Leon which you had hoped to have a day off and spend the whole day with him completely.

  
"Alright, I'll meet up with you soon then." You sighed.  
"See you then," Chris replies.

  
After hanging up the call you groaned and leaned back on the couch, Leon chuckled a bit as he was sitting beside you and held your hand. Currently, he had come to visit but since this happened he knew the visit was gonna be cut short.

  
"Sorry Leon..." You frowned.  
"Don't worry, I understand," Leon replied.  
"I really wanted to spend the day and night with you...just you and me." You replied.  
"I'll always be around, just go on the mission and get back safely," Leon told you.  
"You'll wait for me?" You asked.  
"Always." Leon smiled.

  
As you got yourself and Kuga both ready Leon had decided to clean up after you both, meeting one another in the middle of the living room of your apartment you nuzzled into Leon's arms and sighed once more.

  
"Hey, I'll be here when you get back," Leon tells you.  
"What? You'll stay in my apartment? I might be gone for hours." You replied.  
"Only if you'll let me." Leon shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't mind, just no weird people in here." You joked.  
"Heh like I know anyone here." Leon chuckled.

  
Laughing you wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist. Leaning towards one another both of you pressed your lips together gently in a passionate kiss. Your lips moving together for a moment before you both pulled away.

  
"Be careful alright? I lost you once...I can't lose you again." Leon frowns.  
"You'll never lose me ever again." You told him.

  
And he didn't, at first when your memories returned completely you had this fear of returning to your own world that you finally remembered but apparently you were meant to stay here in this world...now that was a secret you'd never tell mostly because you knew they wouldn't believe you but also because you were very happy in this world.

  
_'I'm glad things worked out as they have between me and Leon, and even if we just got back together...I think our relationship is getting even stronger.'_ You thought.

  
And there ends a tale of a girl who was sucked into a game and lived out her life within a new world, growing accustomed to the events thrown at her and coming back out happy even with a really hard-ass job.

  
And you knew you wouldn't change a single thing about it.


End file.
